One Piece of a Fairy Tail
by One piece wizard
Summary: Some guild members from Fairy Tail travel to a new world to help the government stop the notorious pirates the Straw Hats. Is Fairy Tail just another pawn in the government's plan? Will they uncover the truth before it's too late? Rated T for later chapters and Language
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail One Piece crossover **

**Hi! This is my first chapter of my first story so I hope you like it! I love Fairy Tail and One Piece so I combined them (as you do with all things you love). Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing (not even a little bit) from One Piece or Fairy Tail ****they belong to their creators Hiro Mashima and Oda-sama. The end. Oh yeah, and don't expect a freaking hilarious disclaimer from me so lower your standards. Geeze I'm not perfect ya know. **

**Chapter 1**

**(Lucy P.O.V.)**

God! Why can't they all just keep the destruction to a minimal for once! Just because Gray, Natsu, and Erza completely destroyed the whole fricken town we only got paid 50,000 jewel (not the 100,000 we were supposed to get). Damn! Now I can't pay my rent!

**(General P.O.V.) **

Lucy stormed up the stairs leading up to her apartment, still fuming. Her angry stomps lead her next door neighbors to believe that a dinosaur had broken into her building and was now walking up the stairs (as all dinosaurs do)."God those idi…". Throwing the door open she saw Natsu asleep on her bed. Feeling her anger rise up even more she was prepared to throw anything and everything within reach at him. Natsu smiled in his sleep. She sighed. Not even an angry Lucy can wake up a calm Natsu; it was just too rare to see him notdestroying everything in sight. Defeated, Lucy grabbed her pajamas from her dresser she quickly showered and slipped into her warm pajamas. Walking over to her bed she slid under the blankets, too tired to care that she was sharing it with Natsu. Lucy closed her eyes and pulled her covers up to her nose. Well, she thought; starting to slide into sleep, at least Natsu keeps the bed warm.

( * = * )

**(Natsu P.O.V.) **

**The next morning**

Natsu slowly sat up. Geese! Why the hell did catching some weak little bandits take up so much energy? At least Lucy had left her windows open. Glancing at the sleeping figure on the bed next to him, he was almost surprised to see Lucy sleeping there, even though he knew she was there, he was still surprised. Her pillow was still damp from her sleeping on it with sopping wet hair. She must have been too tired to wake him up and yell at him. Natsu looked at her face and she smiled in her sleep, almost as if on cue. He gently brushed a stray strand of still damp hair out of her sleeping face and smiled. She looked cute when she was sleeping, and not yelling at him to stop fighting with Gray, or telling him he was in idiot, or, well the list could go on forever although she was still sort od cute when she was doing that too. Looking past the sleeping Lucy, Natsu looked at the clock. It took his still sleep-clogged brain a moment to process the time. Shit! It's 9:33; Erza's going to kill us!

**(General P.O.V.)**

Natsu immediately jumped from the bed and face planted on the floor (like the ninja he his, Nin! Nin!) taking Lucy with him. "Owwww" she groaned under Natsu's weight. Natsu jumped to his feet and yelled "look at the time, were dead!". Lucy sat up and glared at the clock, almost as if willing it to turn back in time so she could go back to sleep. Giving up, she stood up and brushed herself off. "We better get going". She grabbed her keys, pulled on her shoes on and walked out the door. Natsu was close behind her. "Wait Luce, why did we have to be at the guild early today?". Lucy sweat dropped. "You really don't remember?". Natsu shook his head. "Nope". Lucy sighed "you have the attention span of a leach. The master told Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana, Mira, us, and Erza to meet him in his office at 9:45 when we got back from the mission". A light bulb seemed to click on over Natsu's head. "Right. I remember now". Then someone seemed to light an even brighter light over his head. He grabbed Lucy's hand and took off yelling "were gonna be late! Shit! Were so dead!". Poor Lucy was dragged behind a frantic Natsu, who, wanted to avoid punishment from Erza. Natsu tore down the streets yelling, "we so dead!" (and receiving quite a few odd looks from innocent bystanders caught up in his back draft). Completely ignoring them, Natsu continued to run down the streets at top speed, until they reached the guild. Throwing the doors open he yelled, "we're here!". Gray almost looked disappointed that his rival was going to avoid a punishment from Erza. Levy on the other hand looked relieved that Lucy was going to live to see tomorrow.

Erza sighed, "you just made it, the master said to visit his office once you got here. Lets go". No one wanted to argue with Erza, so they all followed her up the stairs to the master's office. "Hey" said Cana, "does anyone know why gramps wants to talk to us". This comment made even Erza stop in her tracks. "Erza?" asked Lucy. "Do you know?". Erza shook her head. Weird, thought Lucy, she's the one I expected the Master to have told. In fact this seemed to bother Erza as much as it confused Lucy. Natsu looked at her and shot her a bewildered look. Lucy shrugged and mouthed, I don't know. He shrugged back, but the fact that none of them knew anything about what gramps wanted to talk to them about almost worried him. Arriving at the office door, Erza knocked. "Did anyone follow you? He asked. "No sir" answered Erza. "Come in". The nine guild members entered the office. A man with a sleeping mask on his head and I sort of marine uniform was standing next to the desk. "Kids, this is Admiral Aokiji". The guild members nodded in acknowledgement. "We are to help him keep the pirates of his world under control". Most of the kids looked disappointed with the (supposedly) easy mission they had been given. "There is really only one pirate crew that we are especially worried about" he said, in an almost board tone, "they are called the Straw Hat pirates". Erza eyed him suspiciously, "may ask why they have it in for your government?".

"Yes. Their caption Monkey D. Luffy has a particularly, ah, unfavorable, history with some members of the government. Especially a man named Admiral Akainu". The members of the mission looked at him expectantly, but realized that was all he was going to tell them. Erza nodded and spoke, "master I think we are all ready to begin the mission". The others nodded, wanting to get this 'simple' mission out of the way as soon as possible. The master nodded and handed her two small bottles. "One is for the journey there and the other one is for the journey home". She nodded, smashing it on the floor. They all watched a purple mist rise up from the floor and incase them. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand for support, as she started to feel dizzy. Natsu blushed slightly, but didn't take his hand away. After a few minutes the mist started to clear, reviling a completely different surrounding. "What?" murmured Lucy, staring into the new scene in front of her. Lucy's grip on Natsu's hand tightened as the mist cleared more. The scene in front of them looked similar to the one they saw every time they went on a mission or even when just walking through Magnolia; but somehow it looked less evolved. The buildings were smaller and the villages seemed pretty empty, unlike Fiore, which had large, expensive buildings and was always bustling with activity.

Lucy's grip on Natsu's hand finally loosened as she took in the newfound scene in front of her. "Amazing" she murmured. Mean while Levy (who was receiving rather strange look from Cana) had a huge smile on her face. Just think about it. Whole new world equals thousands of new books on things she had probably never could have dreamed of! That's how you get Levy exited. "Well" said Gray, turning to face Admiral Aokiji, "what do we do-". He stopped talking as soon as her realized that the Admiral was gone. Erza bent over to pick up a note on the ground and started to read it out loud:

_Dear Fairy Tail Guild members,_

_I figured you could figure out how to take down the Straw Hat pirates by yourselves, so I decided to travel back to headquarters. If you need to know what they look like just ask around town and I'm sure you'll find them… eventually. According to our sources, they were supposed to be heading to this town. If you have any problems just try to handle them yourself. _

_ Admiral Aokiji_

Erza sighed, "well I think that we should split up, Group one will be Levy, Gray, Cana, and Mira. Group two will be Gajeel, me, and Mira and group three will be Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy". Lucy sweatdropped. She didn't really think that the words 'I think' really fitted in that sentence. "Sounds great!" said Wendy with a smile "I'm glad I'm with Natsu-san and Lucy-san". Erza crossed her arms "we meet back here in seven hours to exchange information". Gray put his hands behind his head "well, let's get started". So the large group broke into smaller ones and they set off.

**So? Whadya think? I was thinking about adding some GaLe in there with the NaLu (huge NaLu fan, sorry but no GraLu in this story). I'll try to update as soon as possible but you know I have school and violin and homework and I'm just lazy and easily distracted. If you have any comments, comment! I probably won't update till' I get about 10 comments. Thanks for reading! **

**( * = * )**

**(bonus points if you can figure out what this thing is, I'm also going to name it something but I'm not sure what yet, any suggestions are welcome!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail One Piece Crossover**

**Yay! You all liked my first chapter! That makes me so happy *****sniff, sniff*****. Ok all happiness aside it might take me a while to upload chapter 3 (none of my chapters are pre-made) because few days ago a really good friend of mine passed away so I have to go to the funeral :( . RIP Tony. But anyways HAPPY HALLOWEEN I just LOVE Halloween. I get to be as weird as I want FOR A WHOLE ENTIRE DAY. All the capital letters mean I'm exited, ****heehee. **

**To MASSEXPLOSION/Kekat: yes I realized that right after I published the chapter, just so you know the groups are Levy, Gray, and Cana, Gajeel, Erza, and Mira, and Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy. Sorry about that (:**

**To xxxSojournerOfTruthxxx: I'm not going to do any in this story (probably) but I may do some once I get more comfortable with romantic writings. I'm not really good at even male x female writings yet so just wait till' I get a bit better at stuff like that. **

**To ZoroandNatsu: Yes, yes you will. **

**To undead 3: Well the first meeting is in this chapter. I will probably do more but well just have to wait and see won't we?**

**To Anonymous: Well I'm really only current on the Anime, because I have no way of getting the Magana. Woops (: I just figured out about the whole Admiral thing yesterday. But I meant for the story to be after the time skip but Aokiji is still an admiral. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and One Piece belongs to Oda-sama. I own nothing but the story. I will never own either show. Ever. Its so sad. **

**Chapter 2**

**(Group 3, General P.O.V.)**

"N-Natsu, slow down!" panted Lucy. "But we've only been searching for like 20 minutes" answered Natsu, who apparently didn't know that running around a town and asking strangers questions for three hours tired a _normal _person out. "P-please Natsu" she begged. Natsu sighed, "fine". Lucy leaned against a wall. Soon the drowsy fog cleared from her mind allowing her to think clearly again, "Wendy are you all right?". No answer. "Huh? Wendy!?". Lucy's eye's shot open. Where was Wendy? "Natsu!". Natsu stopped finished questioning a man and turned to face her. "What?". Lucy's eyes were wide, "we lost Wendy!". Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her from the wall, "we need to find her!". He ran down the street and started searching, Lucy following close behind.

**(Wendy, General P.O.V.)**

"Where did they go?" Wendy asked out loud. Natsu had just taken off, dragging Lucy behind, just assuming his fellow dragon slayer would be able to keep up with him. Wendy heard a noise behind her and jumped. Whipping around she saw it was just a cat. Suddenly everything seemed 10 times scarier. Wendy was jumpy, but being alone in a different world terrified her. According to Erza the pirates in this dimension were blood thirsty and foul people. Wendy felt her eye's tear up, she wasn't strong like Natsu-san or Gajeel-san. She felt weak. A sob escaped Wendy's lips.

"Excuse me miss"

Wendy turned to face the voice and saw it belonged to a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and blue eyes and wore sunglasses on her head. "Are you ok?" she asked. Another sob escaped Wendy's lips and she shook her head. The woman smiled a warm, intelligent smile, "my name is Nico Robin, who are you?". Wendy looked into her kind eyes and felt a bit better. "M-my name is Wendy Marvel" she said quietly. "Well, , what is the matter?" she said. "I-I got separated from my friends Lucy-san and Natsu-san and I don't know where I am and I'm sacred". Robin held her hand out, "well it is getting late, why don't you stay with me and my friends until we can find yours, this is a big island". Wendy smiled innocently "Wendy is fine and thank you for helping me". Wendy took Robin's hand and allowed her t lead her. "Where do you live ?" Wendy asked. Robin smiled at her "I live on a boat". Wendy's face lit up "really! That sounds so fun! Do you live with your friends?". Robin nodded. She noted that this young girl looked truly interested in what she was saying; Wendy seemed like a very kind person.

After a few minutes walk Robin stopped. She pointed at a HUGE ship in the harbor "that is where I live". Wendy gasped "It's-It's amazing !".

**(On the Sunny, General P.O.V.)**

"Sanji! I'm hungry! I want food!" wined Luffy. "Dinner will be ready soon, so shut up!". He sighed as his stomach growled for the seventh time in a few minutes. "Luffy!". He turned to look a Nami, "what?". Nami looked almost worried, "where's Robin? She should be back by now". Luffy was about to answer that he didn't know when Usopp called out "Oi! Mina! I see Robin and she has a little girl with her she looks like she's 11 or 12!". Shooting himself up to the crow's nest, Luffy grabbed the telescope from Usopp. "Ha! She has blue hair! How cool!". The rest of the straw hats looked as Robin came closer. She was holding the hand of a little girl. She had long royal blue hair and a cute face. Her dress had a yellow and blue Indian like pattern. "Hello everyone" said Robin. The Straw Hats gave her a confused look. "Hi Robin! Hi blue haired girl!" greeted Luffy. Wendy muttered a quiet "hello sir". Luffy looked confused, why had she called him sir?. "Everyone this is Wendy Marvel, she got separated from her friends and I said that we would help her find them tomorrow". "Hi. I'm Usopp" said Usopp. "And I'm Nami, this is Luffy, and this is Zoro" she said pointing to a green haired man, sleeping on the deck. "Are these all your friends ?". Robin nodded and smiled warmly "Sanji is probably cooking dinner, Brooke is in the lounge, Chopper is probably in the infirmary, and I'm not sure where Franky is" she said introducing the rest of the Straw Hats to Wendy. "Thank you again for helping me " said Wendy.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!" shouted Sanji from the second story deck. "Would you like something to eat Wendy-chan?" asked Nami. "W-would to be ok?" she asked timidly. Nami nodded. "W-well then, thank you ". Nami smiled, "oh just Nami is ok". Wendy smiled a small cute smile. "Eeeee!" squealed Nami, "your so cute! Ok! I've decided you are now my little sister!". Wendy smiled again " O-ok Nami-san!" said Wendy. Nami took Wendy's hand and pulled her into the dining room, "Hello Nami-swan!" said a man who Wendy assumed was Sanji. "Oh? And who is this?". Nami smiled, "this is Wendy-chan" said Nami. "Oi, love cook where's the food?" said the green haired man. "Shut it marimo! Can't you wait for 30 seconds!?". The two men soon started going at it. Wendy started to giggle, than laugh. Everyone stopped to stare at her. "What's so funny?" asked Luffy. Wendy attempted to stop laughing but it took her a few minutes, "it's just that you all remind me of my friends so much!". Robin smiled at her "and how is that?". Wendy finally stopped giggling, "well, and fight just like Natsu-san and Gray-san and is a swordsman like Erza, Nami reminds me of Lucy-san because they are both very smart and pretty and they both call me their little sister, Natsu and Luffy seem a lot alike but I'm not really sure yet, and and Levy-san are both very intelligent". Wendy smiled. "Oh, and Erza's very scary at times but she's really very sweet".

After Wendy started telling the Straw Hats about her friends, they wouldn't let her stop. "So, this Erza is a swordsman too?" asked Zoro. Wendy nodded. "With her magic she can change her weapon and armor on command! It's amazing!". The Straw Hats gave her an odd look. "Magic? What do you mean, did she eat a devil fruit?" asked Nami. Wendy shook her head "what is a devil fruit?". Then she remembered that she wasn't in her normal world. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Me and my friends are visiting here on a mission, we are from another world". Luffy's extreme confusion quickly changed to excitement. "Really? Then can you use magic too?". Wendy nodded. "I'm the sky dragon slayer". Luffy's eyes started to sparkle "Sugoi! Wait, what's a sky dragon slayer?". The rest of the straw hats sweat dropped. "Well, when I was little a dragon named Grandine found me wandering in the forest and she became my new mother and taught me Sky dragon slayer magic, because she was the sky dragon". Luffy looked like he was about to blow a gasket "will you show us your magic?". Wendy smiled and nodded "but we may want to go outside". The rest of the straw hats immediately rushed out to the deck. Wendy walked out after them. She was a little nervous, but took a deep breath. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" she yelled letting out a tremendous burst of air, which ripped through the water. The straw hats were amazed.

"Wait, Wendy-chan didn't you say that you and your friends were here on a mission?" asked Nami. Wendy nodded "were supposed so stop a gang of blood thirsty, evil pirates and stop them". The Straw Hats exchanged looks. "What was the name of this pirate group?" asked Sanji. Wendy smiled "they were called the Straw Hats".

The Straw Hat's jaws dropped. "Uh Wendy-chan, I don't think you realized this yet, but we're the Straw Hat pirates". Now it was Wendy's turn to look surprised (and a little scared) "t-t-then that m-means that you're all m-murders and that y-you kill anyone w-who tries to stop you!". Luffy laughed "who told you that?". "Well" answered Wendy, "the man that hired us did, but I don't really trust him". Robin smiled kindly at Wendy, who looked rather scared, "what was his name?". She thought for a moment "Aokiji". Well that explains a lot, thought Robin, he twisted our image to make us look like truly evil people. "Well, Wendy-chan, you don't need to worry about us being evil, that is rather far from the truth" she said. Wendy smiled, but still looked a little scared.

( * = * )

Suddenly eight people burst over the side of the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats head's whipped around to face the intruders. One of them stepped forward, she had deep scarlet hair and look very, very angry. "I suggest you give us our friend back" she said menacingly, "before we have to hurt you"

**Hehe, cliff-hanger! So I decided that I will be updating every Friday (or I'll try to) and… ya. **

**May the ninjas help you in you're journey through life **

**( * = * )**

**(P.S. no one really told me what they think this is or what I should name it, please keep giving me suggestions!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello World it is time for chapter 3! Yes, yes, I know I'm late. I was thinking about not uploading a chapter thus week so just be happy you got a chapter. Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The results are in and I have decided that this: ****( * = * ) ****is a Dumoky. Yep you heard me right a Dumoky. I still don't know what to name it though D,: but I'll come up with something. Ok, so just a warning my creative juices were all gone this week so sorry if this chapter sort of sucks a little bit. Oh! I got a message from someone asking if I could use the correct format when using parentheses. In answer to that: I know the correct format, but I don't use it because I'm sort of new at it. If it is confusing to you I will try to use it. Please don't get all mad at me if I use it wrong. (: **

**To Ali-kun: Haha, thanks. I didn't know that you liked my story so much *sniff sniff* but I'll try my best to update more often. Right now it's just a new chapter every Friday. Gomen I type slowly. **

**To some anonymous guy named Matt: I'm sorry for deleting your comments off my story but I found them very rude and I do not like people to call me a 'loser'. I'm sorry if the characters seem a little different from how they normally do in the Anime/Magana but please remember that this is my first fanfic so don't be too judgmental of my story. I know that you were trying your hardest to make me feel bad, but the diss 'I predict you will have a job as a dump truck driver' is just a REALLY bad diss a better diss would be 'if your going to write a story THIS bad please put a warning before. And yes I know that I'm bad a proof reading, but that does not mean I do not have a brain, as I've said before I'M LAZY. If my bad grammar/spelling/proofreading skills annoys you that much I will try harder to fix the mistakes I make. But please if you have a problem with my story there is no need to make a rude comment and sound like a complete utter asshole. You failed to make me feel bad with your baseless insults. You really only hurt the image of yourself. I'm sorry if I am making an extremely long reply, but I needed to address this comment and the person who wrote it. **

(General P.O.V.)

Natsu and Lucy raced through the town. "Wendy!" they called, trying to find the young girl. Lucy stopped for a moment to try to catch her breath.

"Come on Luce!", said Natsu "we need to find Wendy before we have to report back to Erza!". Lucy nodded and followed Natsu again. "Wendy! Where are you?".

"Where is who?" asked a menacing voice from behind them. Both of them felt shivers run up their back. Slowly turning around, they saw Erza glaring at them with a deadly aura around her. "Um, uh, well we…" stammered Lucy, who looked rather terrified. "We lost Wendy" said Natsu bluntly (although the only reason he was able to be so blunt was because he was hiding behind Lucy). "Natsu!" yell whispered Lucy, "shut up!". Natsu looked up and saw Gajeel snickering in the background

"You-you lost WENDY!" yelled Erza. Having the fiction writer's imagination, she has Lucy starting to imagine Erza's head smoking and her evil aura consuming them. She shivered; Erza's aura was powerful enough already.

Erza took a deep breath to calm herself, "I will punish you both SEVERLY later, but for now we need to find Wendy. It's getting late and I don't want her wandering around this unknown world at night". Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Mira all followed after Erza. "Wait, shouldn't we find the others before looking for Wendy. We could use the extra help".

"Ok" said Erza, "I actually already know where they are". Natsu sniffed the air. Turning around he saw Gray, Levy, and Cana. Gray looked about ready to burst from laughter.

"I can't believe you lost Wendy!" he said laughing his head off. "Shut up Ice Stripper!". Before a full on fight could break out, Erza punched them in the face and set them flying, getting everyone's attention.

"Natsu and Gajeel will lead the way and follow Wendy's trail" commanded Erza. Natsu stood up, nodded and sniffed the air.

"I smell her, but there's another sent mixed in" said Gajeel, raising a studded eyebrow. "I smell it too" agreed Natsu. "Well then lead the way" said Lucy.

( * = * )

Soon the group of mages arrived at a large ship. As soon as Erza saw the flag she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Natsu, Gajeel, are you sure this is the right place?" she asked. The two boys nodded, "what's wrong Erza?" asked Cana. "This is the Straw Hat's ship" she answered narrowing her eyes. Lucy's eyes widened, "oh no! they must have abducted her!".

Erza walked up to the side of the ship. She looked at the worried faces of her friends.

"Lets go get Wendy"

The eight mages climbed up the side of the ship and burst over the side. The first thing they saw was Wendy looking at nine people on board. Erza stepped forward, "I suggest you give us our friend back, before we have to hurt you". One of the men pulled out three swords and said "I got this".

"Wait!" yelled Wendy and the man hesitated, "these are my friends!". The man lowered his sword, only to be blasted off the ship by Natsu's fire dragon roar. The Straw Hats took defensive positions and both sides drew their weapons. Luffy stepped in front of his nakama and raised his arm a little. "Who the hell are you people?" he said. "Why the fuck did you kidnap Wendy?" snarled Gajeel. Both sides looked at Wendy for an explanation. "Well, Natsu-san grabbed Lucy-san and ran off without me and I got lost, then Robin-chan found me and took me back to the ship and introduced me to all her friends and we all had dinner, then you all found me".

Everyone exchanged looks. "Well even if this is all just a big understanding, we still have our mission to think about" said Mira Jane. "You may want to reconsider about that mission" said Zoro, who had just climbed over the side of the ship, dripping wet. Erza gave him a suspicious look, "and why's that?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Because what you heard about us isn't true" said Nami "we know who gave you your mission, he is not a trust worthy man". Erza crossed her arms, "we need to figure this out, I'm not sure now which side is good and which is bad".

**Yes, I know I'm late, bad ending, blah, blah, blah. I wrote this chapter in one day and I know its bad. I'll try to put out two chapters this week but no promises. By the way, don't be too harsh about my grammar and spelling English isn't my first language. **

**May the ninjas be with you.**

**( * = * ) The Domoky says goodbye, but I still need a name. Oh well! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So here is chapter 4. So I have a new question for you guys, are my chapters too short, too long, perfect length? Tell me what you think. Quicky announcement, I really can't do a chapter every week. It just not gonna work, I've just decided to update as much as I can, sorry about that. So this is going to be the starter of the Nalu in this story. I'm not sure what other romances to put in, but I'm open for suggestions :D**

**Some anonymous guy named Matt: And the troll has returned. Really dude what's your problem? If you don't like my story DON"T READ IT. **

Natsu slumped down in the chair. His eye's surveyed the room for the hundredth time that night. Erza and Mira were back in some kind of navigational room talking with the woman Nami and Robin, the reindeer man thing Chopper (by the way I think that Chopper is the cutest thing in the WORLD! Kyaaaaa!) and the captain Luffy. He looked at his friends. Cana and Zoro had seemed to have taken a liking to each other and were both sitting and drinking booze happily together. Soon, his eye' s drifted over to Lucy who was standing at the railing staring out at the ocean.

"Hey" he said, walking over to her. Lucy looked at him and he could see the worry in her eyes. "I don't know who to trust Natsu". He looked out at the ocean and saw the sun, which had almost disappeared behind the horizon.

"All I know is that Wendy trusts them, so they can't be all bad". Lucy opened her mouth to speak. "But" Natsu said, cutting her off, "I still don't completely trust them". Lucy closed her mouth, obviously satisfied.

"Lucy, Natsu!" yelled Erza from the other side of the ship. They both turned around and saw Erza beckoning them towards her; Gray was already standing beside her, waiting. The two exchanged looks, but walked towards the scarlet-headed Tatiana. "You all should be included in this meeting too, there are some things that I prefer that only you hear". The three followed her into the navigational room and saw the four pirates waiting for them. Nami and Robin both looked rather interested in the conversation that had taken place in the room before they had entered. Chopper was sitting in a chair reading a medical book, and Luffy was just standing, picking his nose.

"The Straw Hats were just about to present their argument on why they have reason to hate the government" Erza explained. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray looked at the four, waiting for one to start. Nami sighed.

"To make this short I'll just have Luffy explain what happened three years ago". Luffy took his finger out of his nose. Natsu noticed that his eyes suddenly looked a lot darker and sadder than they had a few seconds ago.

"I had a brother named Ace, he was also a pirate. He was really strong, but when he fought a pirate named Blackbeard he lost and Blackbeard turned him into the government. Ace had a really high bounty so they decided to execute him. But sense Whitebeard, Ace's captain, didn't want him to die the marines and the Whitebeard pirates fought each other and I fought on Whitebeard's side. We had almost gotten Ace out, when a man named Admiral Akainu tried to kill me but Ace took the blow and died."

The mages exchanged looks. They all remembered when Aokiji had told them that Luffy hated Akainu, and now they new why. He murdered Luffy's brother.

"I know which side I want to fight on" said Natsu, who had a fresh fire in his eyes. Lucy nodded in agreement. Luffy's tale had made Lucy hate the government in this world. Gray just nodded in agreement. Erza still looked skeptical though, "is that all?". Robin shook her head.

"My mother and the entire island was killed when I was a child by the government. Hundreds of innocent lives were lost because of one mistake the scholars of my island made". Erza studied the woman's face, she betrayed no emotion, but Erza could still see pain in her blue eyes. She sighed, the Straw Hats didn't seem like bad people, but there was not way she could be sure they were trustworthy. Quickly making up her mind Erza looked each and every person in the eyes.

"Just to be clear, we are going to need hard evidence to prove that you all are completely trustworthy, but for now we'll have trust you". Lucy could see that Erza wasn't happy with her decision, but I was really the only choice she had. "Well I'm gonna go to bed" said Luffy, who had looked extremely board through most of the meeting.

"I think it would be best if we all get a good nights rest" said Erza, "we'll be back here at 10 o'clock sharp tomorrow".

"You could just stay here ya know, we have room" said Nami. Erza scowled.

"Remember, we still don't completely trust you people" and with that she left the room.

( * = * )

Lucy lie in the hotel bed. She sighed and looked at Levy lying next to her. She looked so peaceful. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping around she saw Natsu.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. She sat up and nodded.

Lucy scooted over and Natsu lie down beside her. Natsu sighed, "I've just got too much on my mind". Lucy looked at Natsu, "I'm scared Natsu".

"Why?"

"These people, the ones from the government, how did they manage to fool the master?"

Natsu was taken aback. He hadn't thought about that yet. If these people really were evil, the master would have known. But, Natsu felt that he could trust the Straw Hats. He grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a tight hug. Lucy's eyes widened, but she hugged him back.

Soon Natsu felt her breathing change and he realized that Lucy had fallen asleep. He sighed and pulled her closer. This simple mission had just turned into some sort of conspiracy. Pushing all thoughts from his mind, Natsu fell into a deep sleep.

( * = * )

Levy sat up in bed. Looking at the bed next to her saw Lucy and Natsu sleeping together. Natsu had his arm wrapped protectively around Lucy's waist. Levy smiled and tiptoed over to Mira in the bed next to hers and woke her up.

"Huh?" asked a sleepy Mirajane.

"Shh!" said Levy and she pointed over at the two. Mirajane's face immediately perked up.

"Oh!" a wide grin adorned her face. Suddenly, Lucy groaned and sat up, waking up Natsu. Her eyes widened when she saw Mira and Levy giggling at them.

"No wait! -" she said trying to clear up the ideas filling the girls heads about what had happened last night, but she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Lucy, Levy, Mira, be ready in half an hour and we will all meet down in the lobby, oh, and tell Natsu this of you see him, I don't know where he disappeared off to".

( * = * )

Soon the mages arrived at the Thousand Sunny. "Hello everyone" said Robin. "Hi!" greeted Wendy, who really was the only one who trusted the Straw Hats completely. Erza walked over to the Straw Hats and started talking with them. Soon she walked back over to the other mages and started to fill them in.

"What!" yelled Lucy. She still didn't trust them and now they were going to sail with them. On the other hand, Luffy was exited. Now after months of sailing, they finally got to go on a new adventure.

**So, whadya think? This is my fourth chapter and so yay! Really don't have much to say to byby! **

**May the ninjas be with you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I know, I know I'm a horrible person. But I warned you, I told you that I wouldn't be able to do once a week chapters for a while. I know I'm later then I should be, but I have been busy. I'm still not going to be able to do once a week, but I will try to upload more often. Oh yeah, I also tried to make this chapter longer. Now for comments: **

**ZoroandNatsu: Thanks! I will try to start making things longer but no promises.**

**69animefreak69: Yay! I'm glad you enjoy it and thanks for the idea (jk jk jk) (:**

**ToveSiwe: Yes, it is gonna come more chapters.**

**Crossoverfanofanime: I'm glad you like it and I know he annoyed me too.**

**Royalrosie2000: No I'm not a LuffyxNami fan. The only parings from one piece that I'm interested in are RobinxZoro (hint hint HINT)**

Zoro stared at the few people put on the deck. It was still early in the morning so most of the crew and almost all of the mages were still asleep. There were only three mages sitting out on the deck. The one called Mirajane sat staring out into the open ocean. Zoro had noted that all of these mages seemed pretty powerful, but not her. He wasn't even sure if she WAS a mage. The other mage was the red head, Erza. A small smirk played at Zoro's lips. He liked Erza. She was beautiful and badass. She seemed like the leader of the group. The last mage was the raven-haired boy Gray…odd name. Zoro didn't know much about him yet. He seemed pretty reserved. Except for the stripping part, he still wasn't used to that.

"Hello Zoro" said Erza, who was suddenly next to him. Zoro almost jumped but calmed himself. How had he not noticed her? Not knowing what to say he grunted in reply.

"I have one question, one question only and I expect an answer". He looked up at her and saw the expecting yet stern look in her eyes.

"What" he said in a monotone voice, he didn't exactly trust Erza so he betrayed no emotion, no interest, no boredom, no… lust (hint hint). Erza studied his face but saw nothing so she went on.

"Is your crew trustworthy?" she asked. He face was rock solid, but Zoro could see the worry for her friends in this new world with new people and no sources. He nodded looking her straight in the eyes, "I trust every person in the Straw Hats with my life" Erza didn't know why she trusted the swords man, she just did. Call it instinct if you will (or don't, I guess it's a matter of opinion). She walked over to her friends.

"I trust them," Erza said simply.

"What? Why?" said Gray, his face becoming angry. Erza just nodded, Gray just gave her one less hard look then turned away to stare at the sea again. Mirajane sighed, "well Erza's instinct has never steered me wrong so I trust the Straw Hat pirates fully!" she completed the sentence with a heart melting smile.

( * = * )

Zoro watched the scarlet haired mage talk to her friends. The raven-haired one seemed completely opposed to the idea of trusting them, whereas the silvery haired girl just nodded and smiled a stunning smile. "That girl doesn't exactly come off as menacing to me," said Robin, sitting next to Zoro. "Why does it matter?" He answered, "if they end up betraying us then there's one less to worry about". Robin shook her head, "that's not what I mean". Zoro raised and eyebrow "then what do you mean?" Robin's eyes narrowed, "I struck up conversation with the blond in the library. She said that they are here on a mission and that she wouldn't mess with her friends, any of them. She said that they are all powerful. Every. Single. One". Zoro glanced at the silver haired one again, but this time he wasn't looking for fun; he was accessing her as a threat. She didn't seem like much, but he reminded himself that they were dealing with magic. Anything was possible.

Suddenly, a cannon fired. "Duck!" yelled Zoro, pulling Robin to the ground. The mages hit the deck covering their heads with their arms.

"What was that?" yelled Lucy running from the library. Another shot fired, narrowly missing her head.

"Lucy!" yelled Gray, knocking her to the ground. "Ow" moaned Lucy. Wendy ran from Nami's room, only to blush when she noticed Lucy and Gray's awkward position. Natsu stumbled after her just getting over his motion sickness (thanks to Wendy).

"Bastard!" he yelled, launching himself at Gray, who just rolled out of the way. "Calm down Natsu!" said Lucy; "he just pushed me out of the way of a cannon ball".

A slashing noise filled the air and the people on deck looked over to see Erza destroying a cannon ball. The Straw Hats followed her lead, each one destroying at least thirty cannonballs each.

Soon most of the cannonballs didn't even reach the ship. They were being sliced and destroyed in mid air by the Straw Hats... And the Fairy tail mages. Why are they helping us? Wondered Zoro. He didn't understand, he never thought that the two groups were comrades.

"Zoro!" Yelled Usopp (the rest of the crew had joined them on deck). Zoro turned, only to see seven supersized cannon balls rushing at him. He could stop them, but the debris would obliterate the ship.

As soon as he took position a wave of bright orange flames rushed past him, incinerating the cannon balls.

"What the..." Zoro muttered, turning to see Natsu, fists blazing. Robin was right, the mages were powerful. He looked up and saw Erza. She was dressed in armor and was slicing cannon balls left and right.

Zoro smiled "So she's a swords man". He was liking Erza more and more. He saw Lucy out of the corner of his eye. She was commanding a giant crab man, who was slicing the cannonballs in to small pieces. The half naked mage (Zoro was pretty sure his name was Gray) was creating a giant ice wall to help protect the ship from the destruction of the cannon balls.

"Zoro!" yelled Luffy, with a huge grin on his face. Zoro looked over in his direction and raised an eyebrow. "I like these guys! Do you think they would join my crew?".

Zoro sighed, it seemed that every person Luffy met that he even remotely liked, he asked to join his crew. Although, this time he agreed with his captain's decision, the mages were powerful and personally he thought Luffy needed to expand his crew. The way he did it so far was probably for the best though. He managed to earn each and everyone of their trust and respect before they joined the crew.

There was logic behind it. Luffy may not even realize his plan but he had one. No one on his crew would ever betray him.

Ever.

Zoro wasn't sure he could say the same about the mages.

**Ok guys that's chapter 5! I hoped you liked it. I made it almost 200 words longer, next chapter I'll try to add another 100 words to that but no promises. Hope you liked it! I'd really appreciate it if you would also check out my new story it's a Legend of Zelda Fairy Tail crossover. I put one of my own characters into it. **

**( * = * ) the domonkey says goodbye!**

**May the ninjas be with you (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Aaaaaaaaaannnnddd I'm back. So now that tests are over I can write more chapters and I know it's been months but now that I have a lot more free time I can write more chapters. :D wow that is a creepy smiley face. I'm not going to answer comments this time, but I will next time… probably, no promises. So now I'll get to writing the chapter, but first if you hate promotion ignore this (insert downward arrow here) **

**I'm also writing two other stories, please check them out and comment (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will, own One Piece or Fairytail so… yup. **

The air was silent. The marines (or what they assumed were marines) had suddenly stopped firing. Erza exchanged a worried glance with Zoro. They both knew the ship hadn't retreated, Zoro because the marines would fight to the last man, Erza because she never let her guard down and the sudden mist that had surrounded the ship was very unnerving.

"We drove them awa-mf!" Luffy yelled, but was cut off by Nami's hand covering his mouth. Levy looked worriedly into the distance.

She turned to Lucy, "should we blow away the mist to make sure they are gone?". Lucy put a finger to her lips and shook her head. If the enemy was still here they would find it much easer to launch a surprise attack. Natsu extinguished his fists and examined the mist uneasily.

"I can't smell anything", he whispered suddenly and every one (even the Straw Hats) looked at him.

"Same with me" said Wendy, who looked terrified. Gajeel nodded his head to show that it was the same for him.

"Is that bad?" questioned Robin.

Levy nodded, "because they were taught by dragons, they also have the heightened senses of dragons, meaning they can hear, smell, see, etc, better than a normal human. Knowing that they are unable to smell now is very disturbing. It is unheard of for a dragon slayer to loose their smell or any other sense."

As Levy explained all this Sanji was examining the mist. It was thicker than normal and he found that very troubling. It also smelled strange. As if someone had mixed garlic in with a very sweet perfume. He knew he had smelled this before, probably as some sort of ingredient. He noticed the girl Mira Jane standing beside him.

"The mist smells strange" she whispered, so quietly that he barely heard her.

"I noticed". She nodded and narrowed her eyes as if she was also attempting to place the smell. It smelled of magic. A burst lacrima, she finally decided. She knew a least one of the others would be able to place it, so she quietly beckoned them all over.

"Smell", she ordered and everyone inhaled deeply. Everyone was immediately puzzled, but Cana reacted the most.

"This is… oh god" she said her eyes widening. The mages and pirates both turned to look at her simultaneously.

"It's mist but it mixed with a drink called Limón cello (ya that's real look it up), the garlic part is some sort of magic making thealcccoholic effectssssstronggger" she managed to get out before starting so slur and stutter her words. Glancing around she noticed that the rest were having the same drunken effects as her.

Wendy fell first. As she was not accustomed to any type of alcohol, the effects hit her hardest, and Levy fell soon after, both passed out cold.

The others were not as easily taken out, but soon they all passed out. Lucy, Nami, Gray, Chopper, Natsu, Mira Jane, Robin, Sanji, Ussop, Luffy, and Gajeel were all soon lying on the ground. Erza, Cana, and Zoro were the only ones left standing, but eventually they fall as well (hehe that rhymed).

( * = * )

Cana was the first to wake. She found herself covered in a coating of sickly sweet alcohol and smelled of lemons and garlic. It was very unpleasant. As she made to sit up she found that she was unable to move her hands and her feet. Both she discovered were tethered to the makeshift bed she was lying upon. All she really wanted was to take a shower and change, but first priority she had to find a way out of her binds. But after at least ten minutes of struggling she fund herself very much still secured down.

"Cana!" whispered a voice on her right. She turned to find a very confused looking Natsu. After looking at him for a moment she though of an idea.

"Natsu! Use your magic to burn the bonds away and then let me go!". He nodded and immediately turned his bonds to ashes.

He apparently had not noticed his ankle bonds for as he attempted to stand he landed face first on the floor, his legs still attached to the bed. Soon though they were also reduced to dust and Cana was helping him to undo the other's bonds. As she worked the other mages stared to stir and she noticed that none of the Straw Hats were in this room. But she didn't think much of it, as the room was rather small.

Soon they were all up and read to find the pirates. Erza handed out directions for searching and they all teamed up to search wherever they were.

"Natsu and Lucy, search this floor. I'm assuming that this ship has about 2 floors because of the size of this room. Levy and Gajeel search the other floor. Gray and Wendy, find out who is running this ship and what they want. Cana and I will search for our items, and Mira, if anyone comes to check this room, distract them. We will meet back in half an hour".

Everyone nodded and took off to their required positions.

( * = * )

Levy and Gajeel wandered through the few rooms on the bottom floor. If you could even call it that. It was more of a storage room. When Gajeel realized that the Straw Hats were not down here he built up his courage and faced Levy. She looked him in his crimson eyes and cocked her head.

"What?", she asked a small blush creeping up over her porcelain cheeks. The two stared at each other in awkward silence. Gajeel took a step forward and Levy took one back. They continued this until she hit a wall. Gajeel placed his hand on the wall next to her and stared at her. Levy tore her gaze away and thought for a moment. Then as quick as she could, she placed a small peck on his cheek and looked away again, her face crimson.

"We should get going, half an hours almost up", she mumbled, and the two started up towards the first floor, but this time the silence wasn't awkward, but pleasant.

**Well there you go. Chapter 6. I know I should have made it longer, but I felt that a little awkward romance would be a good way to end the chapter. Please check out my other two stories if you enjoy this one, I will be updating them soon. **

**( * = * ) the Domonkey says goodbye!**

**May the ninjas be with you (:**


End file.
